The End of Spyro 10: Journey to the Sky
by Sonicspeed258
Summary: The tenth chapter has arrived. After sealing Malefor away, Spyro faces calamity as a meteor heads towards the planet, with the combined powers of two purple dragons being the only force that can stop it. Meanwhile, a dark figure watches and waits to claim the soul of the only living being able to kill him
Chapter 87

Never leaves

 _I fell to my knees in defeat. He had beaten me again. This was the first time in three years since we had fought in the volcano. But he has improved since then and I must congratulate him on that. If you ever get hold of this book my son, you must know that you have been my favourite challenge yet. But yet I will return and you will fall._

The dragon sighed as he closed the book. "He always gets into my head." The dragon moved to the back of the fortress and looked at the armour that stood in the centre of the room. It was almost like he was in the room, even though the dragon knew that he couldn't return from where he was. The portal opened and the dragon went outside.

The large tear was waiting for the dragon so he went through. He immediately went for the centre where an altar stood.

"Is that who I think it is?" A voice came through the altar.

"Indeed it is." The dragon looked into the prison that held the most dangerous thing alive in it. The large purple dragon moved to the edge of the prison and looked at the smaller dragon.

"You took your time." The older dragon smiled. "How is life without me then Spyro?"

Spyro glared at Malefor. "It has been peaceful actually. How is it being stuck with Dread?"

"He doesn't talk to me." Malefor stared into Spyro's purple eyes. "But I'm guessing you're here for more than that."

"I want you to stop sending troops after me." Spyro snarled. "Every day I get up and go exploring and a squad of your followers attack me. I can't get past the Cloudbreak Isles."

"Who says I sent them?" Malefor looked slightly confused. "I have no contact with anyone else. The only visitor I've had is you."

"Then who would try to pick me off?" Spyro tried to think. "There must be someone. Kaos is in the Outlands and has lost his army. Dread is with you and all of my other enemies are dead."

"Then I can't help you Spyro." Malefor began to walk away from him.

"Come on Malefor." Spyro began to get annoyed. "I know what it's like to be locked up in there but I need help on this. You may not be able to talk to anyone on the outside but you were good friends with all the villains. You must know someone."

Malefor froze. "There is someone that I feared for similar reasons to you. But I've known him to stay away from me due to me having an army that would flatten him. He plunged the world into Darkness when I had been imprisoned. That's why I was allowed to contact Gaul the first time I was stuck in this place. I was tasked with keeping him at bay. As soon as I was released I tried to find him but he went into hiding. So now I am trapped forever, it seems that he wants to take back the world."

"Who is it?" Spyro looked worried.

"He goes by the name of Nighthawk." Malefor turned around and looked at Spyro. "If he has returned then he will hunt me down and kill me, even in this prison."

"How can I defeat him?" Spyro looked at the fear in Malefor's eyes. "I need to know."

"I don't know." Malefor looked at Dread who was sleeping. "Useless lump, wake up!"

Dread leapt up. "What is it, are we under attack?" He then remembered where he was. "Oh right." He then saw Spyro. "Hello there Spyro. How are you?"

"That doesn't matter." Malefor was panicking. "Do you know Nighthawk?"

"Oh, him." Dread sighed. "He was the leader of the Darkness before you, then you swept it out of him and took his life away from him."

"How do I defeat him?" Spyro looked at Dread.

"Don't you have Ignitus for that?"

"Do I need to remind you that I put you in here? Now tell me!"

"Please stop it!" Malefor looked at the white walls of the prison. "Dread, if we help Spyro then we could get some sort of redemption."

Dread laughed. "Nighthawk is mad but he does have a weakness. On the inside he is a strong-willed and tactical master, but on the outside he just like any other dragon, apart from you two."

"That's it?" Spyro looked a bit amused. "But is he good at planning strategies?"

"Yes, so you will need more help than your band of good-doers." Dread smiled. "Help from us."

"I'll talk to Starstrike." Spyro prepared to go. "Thank you."

"Spyro wait." Malefor approached the edge of his prison. "Good luck, you'll need it if you're taking on Nighthawk."

Spyro smiled. "I'll talk to Starstrike about a form of contact between us three." He flew out of the Convexity and back to the Concurrent Skies. Starstrike was waiting.

"So you found out what you needed?" Starstrike and Spyro had become good friends since the battle at Warfang.

"Yes but I need to be able to talk to Malefor and Dread." Spyro explained what he had found out form them. Starstrike nodded showing he understood.

"So Malefor knows Nighthawk from when he became the Dark Master?" Starstrike was surprised. "And he and Dread can help you find him?"

"Yes." Spyro sighed. "But I need contact with them."

"No problem." Starstrike rose up and then Spyro heard voices. "If you don't want to talk to them then you can tap your head three times and that will stop them from having communication with you. Do it again and you'll be able to talk to them again."

"Thank you Starstrike." Spyro watched as he disappeared. "So then, that was easy."

"Indeed." Malefor laughed. "So what are you going to do?"

"Go back to the Ruins and talk to Cynder." Spyro flew off. "After all, you don't really have a say in what I do."

"We are just trying to help." Malefor sighed. "Just be sure to make Nighthawk's death as painful as possible."

Chapter 88

The voices in my head

Cynder was sleeping when the sound of wings woke her. She saw Spyro come into the tree house. "Morning." Cynder yawned. "Where have you been?"

"The Concurrent Skies." Spyro sat down. "Shut up Malefor. God, you're giving me a headache."

"Wait, you're talking to him?" Cynder became alarmed. "What's he doing inside your head?"

"I need him to help me." Spyro sighed. "I know who has been sending enemies after me. It's a dragon named Nighthawk. Malefor replaced him as the Dark Master. But of course he and Dread know everything about him so I have to put up with them talking to me through this." Spyro tapped his head.

"So do you have to put up with that forever?" Cynder lay back down.

"I don't think so." Spyro lay down beside her. He tapped his head three times. "I can do that to shut them out."

"That's one good thing." Cynder fell asleep. She hadn't laid the egg yet so she spent most of her time sleeping. Spyro was very happy for her but worried about what could happen.

Spyro fell asleep and dreamt he was in the void. Ignitus was standing beside him.

"Well done on finally trapping Malefor." Ignitus smiled. "You and Starstrike seem to get along quite well."

"Where did you go?" Spyro asked. "I went to your chamber a few days ago and you weren't there. Did you go somewhere?"

"I need to find a worthy dragon to chronicle the many events of the new age." Ignitus smiled. "The imprisonment of Malefor signalled a start of a new age. But I couldn't find one so I have to turn to you."

Spyro looked surprised. "You want me to be the Chronicler?"

"I couldn't think of anyone better." Ignitus nodded. "But you must be wondering about Nighthawk. I will allow you to fight him before passing this to you."

"But does that mean you will die?" Spyro remembered the previous Chronicler.

"In a way." Ignitus nodded.

"Then I don't want it." Spyro backed away. "You are a good friend Ignitus and you are great at your role. I still have a lot I need to do in life. You should keep your mantle for now and when the time is right then I will take that role."

"This has never happened before in history." Ignitus laughed. "But there is a chance I can take the role up for a while. I reverse the order so the previous Chronicler takes the role while I live a normal life until you're ready. This is a one off opportunity and when the new age comes you have to take the mantle up."

"Thank you Ignitus." Spyro smiled.

Ignitus flashed and returned to his red colour. A figure appeared beside him. "Hello again Spyro." The Chronicler appeared.

Spyro laughed a bit. "Last time I saw you, you were giving me and Cynder our elemental attacks back."

"That was too long ago my friends." The Chronicler turned to Ignitus. "You made the right decision in giving Spyro time to defeat Nighthawk. He is planning for the biggest global catastrophic event that will ever hit this world. And to stop it we will need two purple dragons."

"Wait, so I have to release Malefor?" Spyro looked worried.

"Yes, but we can make it so as soon as Nighthawk is defeated we can send him into the Convexity." The Chronicler looked a bit grim. "Otherwise we have no chance of defeating him. I will bring Starstrike in here."

Starstrike sat and listened. "So we need Malefor to stop this event? What is this event?"

"There is a comet passing over the world in the next two weeks." The Chronicler explained. "Nighthawk is going to draw the comet towards the world. Billions will be killed and whoever is left will not be able to stop Nighthawk from taking over the world. If two purple dragons were to journey to the edge of the globe and place themselves at the Altar of the Skies then they could destroy the comet before the comet strikes. That should lead Nighthawk to them so Spyro can finish him off."

"So I have to release Malefor from his prison." Starstrike nodded. "Very well, I will summon him to the Ruins in five minutes. Be ready Spyro." Starstrike disappeared.

"You should both go and prepare." The Chronicler smiled. "Good luck Spyro, if you have proved anything is that you are a valiant warrior with a heart of Light. Go forth and battle this great evil."

Spyro disappeared and woke in the tree house. Cynder was awake and was in pain.

"You should have woke me." Spyro got up.

"You wouldn't wake." Cynder winced.

"Do you need anything?" Spyro asked.

"Can we go outside?" Cynder got up slowly. "I need the air."

Spyro helped Cynder to the balcony where a bright light was beside the Core of Light. "Stay here for a second and don't panic about who is coming through it." Spyro made his way to the Core.

The light expanded and exploded. Malefor stood in the area where the light was.

"Hello again Spyro." Malefor laughed.

"Hello." Spyro growled.

Chapter 89

An unlikely alliance

"You've teamed up with Malefor?" Sunburn was over reacting. "Have you forgotten what he did to this world and the amount of trouble everyone had to go through just to capture him?"

"First off, I don't have amnesia." Spyro sighed. "I know this was unexpected but I need him. If not then all life on this world will become almost extinct."

"Great, that's what we need." Sunburn sighed. "I'm sorry for yelling Spyro. It's just, it's _him_."

"I understand." Spyro looked down. "I'm not too keen on the idea but I have to or else Nighthawk will end the world and cause disaster across the world."

"Who's Nighthawk?" Sonic Boom came over to them.

"The guy who is trying to kill me without even introducing himself." Spyro sighed. "There's a comet passing the world within the next two weeks and Nighthawk is going to draw it towards the planet and kill millions. The only way we can stop it if two purple dragons are at the Altar of the Skies."

"Is that the place that Starstrike draws his power from?" Flashwing stood by the door.

"I don't know but it seems like it would fit." Spyro sighed.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything but I need to talk to Spyro." Malefor stood behind Flashwing.

"Guess I'll see you guys in a bit." Spyro went outside and led Malefor to the forest. "What do you want?"

"I want to know when we're leaving." Malefor stared at Spyro's eyes. "Everyone here acts like I'm still their enemy. I know that I don't belong here but I have shown I am willing to help you by not attacking anyone else here."

"We'll leave tomorrow." Spyro narrowed his eyes. "I don't want to talk to you again until then." Spyro began to walk away.

"You have your mother's eyes." Malefor stared at Spyro. "She had the same shade of purple as you do. I only wish that she didn't die giving birth to you."

"Why would you want that?" Spyro hissed. "You said you hated her because you two created me, your worse enemy."

"She was beautiful. She would have been proud of what you have done in this world despite your age."

Spyro growled at Malefor. "I don't want to talk about my family." He walked away quickly and went into his tree house.

"I heard that." Cynder smiled. "If Malefor did kill your mother then would he speak about her like that?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Spyro had become depressed. "He thinks he can insult her and tell me that he killed her then just shrug it off."

"I know." Cynder strained to speak as she then cried out in pain. "God, who knew that it would be this painful."

Spyro sat down beside her. "Just think how happy you will be when you get the egg out. You'll be a mother."

Cynder smiled. "I hope that after this thing with Malefor then we won't have anything to do with him. I am fed up of him. What if he changes and doesn't help you?"

"I know why you worry but it will be fine." Spyro smiled. "Malefor is going to be returned to the Convexity as soon as this is over and I know that he doesn't want the world to end as if it does then who will he fight?"

Cynder laughed as she and Spyro lay down. Spyro fell asleep but was soon woken up by Cynder.

"Spyro look." Cynder looked relieved. She was sat beside a purple and black-spotted dragon egg.

Spyro beamed. "Well done. I told you that you would be happy. How do you feel?"

"A lot better." Cynder moved the egg over. "Maybe I can start doing things again. Such as help you with Malefor."

"We're going today." Spyro sighed. "But I'm sure you could visit him in the Convexity."

"I meant come with you." Cynder laughed. "I know what you are going to say but I can always get Sonic Boom or Sunburn to look after the egg. I just want you to be safe."

"You should stay with the egg." Spyro felt the shell. It was warm. "If it hatches then who knows what could happen if the others don't know what to do. Not that they would." Cynder shook her head. "But you see what I mean. Besides, what if you get killed, then who would look after the egg?"

"You always think of the worst." Cynder smiled. "All right then, I'll stay here. Just promise me that if Malefor does attack you then you won't let him off lightly."

Spyro laughed. "So you think I would?" Spyro helped carry the egg to the Core of Light. Malefor was waiting for him.

"So you finally had it then." Malefor nodded. "You should be proud, bringing another purple dragon into this world."

"Shut up." Spyro growled.

Sunburn and Sonic Boom walked over to them. "Congratulations!" Sonic Boom looked really happy. "It's a shame that you have to go Spyro."

"If I don't then this little guy won't have a future." Spyro grinned at the egg. "Hopefully I'll be back before the egg hatches."

Cynder kissed him. "Be safe."

Spyro smiled as he hugged her. He then let go as he and Malefor walked to the edge of the Ruins.

"This is going to be a long journey." Malefor laughed as he and Spyro took off.

The Comet was thirteen days away.

Chapter 90

Surprise attack

A few days past. Spyro was becoming increasingly tired as he couldn't sleep with Malefor nearby. Malefor was more of a hindrance than a help. Spyro then heard something in the bushes.

They had made a small camp in a small wood. Spyro backed up and found Malefor had disappeared. "Useless."

Suddenly three figures jumped out of the trees at Spyro. They were creatures that Spyro had never seen before. They were like skeletons but they had veins that were filled with Darkness. Their skulls were in the shape of a giant bat and carried scythes.

"Perish before the minions of the Dark Master." One of them tried to strike at Spyro but he rolled to the side. Another tried to tackle him but he kicked him into a tree.

Malefor ripped through the forest and crushed the minions. "You dare betray me to a phoney? He is nothing before me! I am the Undead King!" He flung a minion into the forest and smashed another in the face. The three minions were dead.

Spyro turned to Malefor. "Why did you run off? I could have been killed."

"An ambush is always useful." Malefor laughed at Spyro's anger. "You obviously still have some things to learn."

"You have no idea what I can do."

"I have had years to study you Spyro. How long have you had to do the same for me?"

Spyro growled. "Now let us have some sort of truce here." A wave of dark energy blasted Spyro and Malefor off their feet. "After all, you'll need it to beat me."

Spyro looked up painfully. A purple dragon was hovering above them. "Another purple dragon?"

"Oh yes Spyro." The dragon laughed. "Did Malefor forget to mention or were you too busy ignoring him in the Convexity?"

"How do you know?"

"I am Nighthawk, the Dark Master."

"Imposter!" Malefor pulled himself to his feet. "I am the true Dark Master and you know it!"

Nighthawk laughed. "We both know that isn't true Malefor. I am just here to pass the mantle onto the next Dark Master."

"I am the Dark Master!"

"You don't have the guts to. I have done more than you ever did. You cause a war just to kill Spyro. Meanwhile I build my army in secret, ready to take back what's mine once you kicked the bucket."

"You are a shame to the Darkness." Malefor spat. "You don't have the right to have the title of the Dark Master. You are a piece of dirt."

Nighthawk laughed again. "I don't want to fight you Malefor, I am here to pass on the mantle of the Dark Master to its rightful successor." Nighthawk turned to Spyro. "This young dragon will be perfect for the position."

Spyro laughed. "Me? The Dark Master? You must joking."

"It is your destiny as the purple dragon to bring about the-"

"Great Cleansing?" Spyro laughed. "Sorry but Malefor already tried it. I choose what I want and being the Dark Master seems like a pretty poor career choice."

Malefor growled. "I am the Dark Master Spyro. Are you calling me poor?"

Spyro laughed at Malefor. "Really? We have been fighting for years now and you don't expect me to hate you for it?"

"You are as bad as each other." Nighthawk smiled. His black eyes turned towards Malefor. "Why are you trying to save this world?"

"What's the point of ruling a world that is empty of victims to slaughter?" Malefor growled. "There is no point in ending the world if there is no one around to rule over?"

"Politics is hard." Nighthawk sighed. "There is no point in doing things that won't help you rule the world."

"Are we going to fight or what?" Spyro growled. He flew at Nighthawk.

Nighthawk slammed into the ground as Spyro blasted a Dragon Beam at him. The Dragon Beam rebounded and hit Spyro. Spyro fell to the ground and struggled to get up as Nighthawk and Malefor collided.

Spyro tried to think why his Dragon Beam came back at him. It had never happened before. He got to his feet and saw Malefor slashing at Nighthawk and no blood was being spilt.

Nighthawk kicked Malefor off him and turned to Spyro. He tried to swipe at Spyro's neck but was stopped by a firestorm that came out from Spyro. Nighthawk roared as he exploded into a wreck of wires and metal.

"He was a robot?" Malefor panted as he walked towards the remains.

"Nighthawk isn't." Spyro examined the parts. "This has come from the Destiny's Caller Ruins. I recognise the metal from the room where Delta was."

Malefor looked at the wiring and picked up some of it. "We should get the Altar before more of these robots come." He flew off. Spyro looked at the wreck one more time and then followed Malefor.

Two black eyes followed him into the sky.

Chapter 91

The Altar of the Skies

Spyro was in the void when the Chronicler appeared in front of him. "Spyro, Starstrike and Ignitus are heading towards the Altar. Nighthawk has sent an army to stop you. There is no way I can send word to the Skylanders so it is up to you four to attack the army."

"What's new?" Spyro smiled. "Why was I told there was only two purple dragons when Nighthawk is one as well?"

The Chronicler laughed. "He isn't a purple dragon. That was a robot. Nighthawk's true colour is jet black. There is only two purple dragons in the world."

Spyro nodded. "I should get going."

"Be careful Spyro. The comet is dangerously close. If you don't activate the Altar in time then the world will not survive."

Spyro woke up on the hill that he and Malefor had slept on. Malefor was awake already and looking into the distance.

Spyro looked to where Malefor was looking to see the Altar of the Skies in the middle of two hills. "This is the end." Malefor sighed.

"Let's get this over with quick, unless you want to be a corpse." Spyro spotted Nighthawk's troops and the flaming streak that was the comet.

Spyro shot towards the Altar with Malefor following close behind. Spyro spotted Starstrike and Ignitus already fighting the few minions that had made their way to the Altar. Spyro used his Horn Dive to slam into the middle of the crowd and proceed to tear through the minions until there was only a pile of Greebles and another thousand behind it.

"It's about time you two got here." Starstrike smiled. He looked at two domed areas. "Spyro, you get in the left dome. Malefor, the right one."

Spyro walked into the dome and waited. Starstrike walked into the middle of the two domes and activated the Altar.

Spyro felt an electric charge surge through his body. A Greeble tried to hit the dome but was blasted away. Spyro saw a shadow fall over the world as the comet moved in front of the sun. Then it turned to night.

Spyro heard Starstrike say something. "Use Dragon Beam!" Spyro sent out the purple energy blast and saw Malefor do the same. The two clashed together until they joined together into a larger version. Starstrike let out his Sunblast Meteor and the attacks fused together into a Dragon Meteor. The Dragon Meteor shot towards the comet and went through it.

The comet shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. The army looked at the Dragon Meteor that shot into space and out of sight. Spyro smiled as he fell out of the dome, feeling drained. He got to his feet to see Nighthawk standing in front of him.

"You foiled my plan." Nighthawk advanced on him. "You destroy my robot. You make my army lose hope and now you struggle to get up to face death?"

Spyro felt himself being shoved aside as Malefor stood in front of Nighthawk. "I am the one you want to fight Nighthawk. I am not afraid of you anymore."

Nighthawk narrowed his black eyes. "You are weak Malefor. You spend years trying to kill Spyro when you could have been taking over the rest of the world in order to mount an assault on Skylands."

"I don't need an army!" Malefor snarled. "I took over Skylands piece by piece until I had it all under my power! You just think it's about rising an army and attacking with some planning. But it requires something you lack: a long-term goal."

Nighthawk smiled. He punched Malefor in the stomach and began laughing. Malefor got up and stabbed Nighthawk in the stomach with his claws. Nighthawk shuddered as the claws entered him but continued to laugh. As the laughter died down, Nighthawk collapsed onto the ground.

He had died.

Spyro looked as Nighthawk's life ebbed away. Malefor stepped forward and looked at the army. "You have betrayed me by following this pretender. Now do you see what this thing really is? A pathetic excuse for a dragon."

"Malefor…" Ignitus tried to stop him but was knocked away from him into a pillar.

Starstrike attacked Malefor but was quickly overcome by his Convexity blasts. Spyro got to his feet and looked at Nighthawk's body. Suddenly, a blast of energy came out of Nighthawk's body and hit Spyro. He absorbed the energy and felt something new inside of him. He let it out at Malefor.

Malefor was stunned by the new elemental attack. It was a form of compressed Darkness. "What is that?" Malefor looked worried.

"Doesn't matter as long as it sends you back to the Convexity." Spyro smiled as he sent out a Fireball and followed up with the Darkness Blast. Malefor grunted as he was hit by both attacks.

Spyro sent out this new attack as many times as he could until he tired. He finally let out his Dragon Beam and saw Malefor collapse onto the ground. Starstrike groaned as he got up.

"You…did it." Starstrike smiled. "Well done. You should be proud." A portal opened up and Malefor was sucked in. "I will send you back to the Ruins. You should relax. But there will be something that will upset you."

Spyro was confused. The portal opened up behind him and he went through to find the Ruins being attacked.

Chapter 92

Dare to fight me?

Spyro charged into the crowd of Drow and Trolls and started to tear them apart. He used his new attack, Darkness Blast, to clear some space to attack the other minions. Sunburn jumped into the middle and created a ring of fire around them. "Nice of you to come back. Where's Malefor?"

"Back in the Convexity." Spyro sent a Darkness Blast at the minions. "What happened?"

"We were attacked by Nighthawk's army." Sunburn tackled a Troll and flung him into the fire. "He must have known that you would beat him. Where is he anyway?"

"Dead. Malefor killed him." Spyro kicked a Drow spearman and Sunburn smashed him into the ground. "Where's Cynder?"

Sunburn didn't answer until the few minions left ran for the hills, or off the edge of the Ruins. "Spyro, the egg wasn't alive."

Spyro looked horrified. "It wasn't living?"

Sunburn shook his head. "Cynder wasn't too surprised to be honest. She has been exposed to the Darkness a lot. She wanted to be alone and then the army attacked after she left."

Spyro looked down. "She must be devastated." Spyro looked at the other Skylanders. They were either injured or unconscious. "They must have hit pretty hard if you are the only one standing."

Sunburn nodded. "We were all surprised by the attack. It was luck that stopped any of us from being killed. All the attacks just seemed to miss our fatal organs."

" _Of course they did!_ " A chilling voice rang throughout the Ruins. " _I don't want you dead. If I did then you would have died before you could have lifted a finger. You think that everyone wants you dead Skylanders, but some just want to test you!_ "

"Who is that?" Sunburn asked. Spyro shook his head. He looked up at the sky to see a hooded figure with a scythe in his hand.

" _You are inquisitive little one. But you are outmatched._ " The figure fell from the sky and landed in front of Spyro.

"Why do you wear a hood?" Spyro growled.

The figure laughed. "That's because I have no face. But if you insist." The figure lifted his hand. But there was no flesh, only bone. The hood came off and revealed a flaming skull.

Spyro wanted to run away and hide. The skull was a white that was rotting away. The flames came from whatever lay below the spine and where a brilliant blue. Spyro was horrified. "What are you?"

"What?" The figure laughed. It seemed to go right to Spyro's soul. "More like who. I am the Last Enemy. I'm shocked you didn't recognise me from all the children's tales about me."

"Who is the Last Enemy?" Sunburn asked.

Spyro looked up. The Last Enemy wasn't there. "What happened?"

"You started to babble on about 'the Last Enemy'." Sunburn looked concerned. "Are you alright Spyro?"

Spyro shook himself. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just a bit tired from Malefor and Nighthawk." He went over to the other Skylanders and started to check their wounds. Sunburn joined him, still looking worried.

An hour later everyone was awake and welcoming Spyro back. Then Cynder came back and went into the tree house without noticing Spyro. After everyone was back to full health Spyro went there himself.

Cynder seemed spaced-out. She didn't notice Spyro until he sat down beside her. "Hey."

"How are you?" Spyro hugged her. "I heard about the egg."

Cynder sighed. "To be honest I've been exposed to the Darkness for so long that it's really no surprise. We just have to keep moving on and use the past to shape the future."

Spyro looked down. "Well, I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that Nighthawk is dead and Malefor is back in the Convexity. The bad news is that I saw a hooded figure calling himself 'the Last Enemy'. It seems we can't get a break."

"Maybe Ignitus or the Chronicler can help." Cynder said. "Where is Ignitus?"

"He was at the Altar and was hurt by Malefor pretty badly but he was alive." Spyro lay down. "Hopefully the Chronicler will want to speak to me."

Cynder smiled as she lay down beside him. They fell asleep, each into a stream of nightmares.

Chapter 93

Death

Spyro woke up in the void. The Chronicler was there once again but looked drained.

"Spyro…" The Chronicler panted. "Come to my home…quickly…he is here."

Spyro woke up suddenly. Cynder was awake as well. "Did you get the same message?" Cynder looked frightened. Spyro nodded. He and Cynder flew out of the tree house as fast as they could.

It was hard to get to the Dragon Realms at the pace they were going. Last time it took them three months while helping all the other inhabitants along the way but now they had to get there in one day. It was also in the middle of a storm so the wind was relentlessly trying to push them off course. But Spyro and Cynder battled through the harsh environment to the home of the Chronicler.

When Spyro entered there were books pulled from the shelves and glass all over the floor. Cynder gasped when she went in.

"Hello Spyro." A small sound came from behind Spyro and the scythe stuck into his chest. Spyro felt himself being lifted and slammed into the floor causing the glass to cut into him. Cynder looked on as Spyro was jerking up and down.

"How can you expect your allies to fight what they can't see?" Spyro was stopped and was drawn nearer to the Last Enemy. The skull burned with a blood red flame. The bony hand reached out and tried to touch him.

" _Not now! Don't let go Spyro!"_

"Master Eon?" Spyro recognised the voice.

" _Don't let him beat you!"_

Spyro grasped the handle of the scythe and pushed away from the hand. The Last Enemy slammed Spyro into the ground and the scythe pierced the ground.

Spyro looked over to Cynder was. She was trying to look at where the Last Enemy was so she could attack him. Spyro frowned as he jumped up and horn dived onto the Last Enemy. He groaned as he tried to attack Spyro but was hit with a Poison Sting. Cynder could see where he was due to the glass shifting.

"This isn't going to end how you think." The Last Enemy. "Have you wondered why I am the Last Enemy?"

"Not really." Spyro panted.

"The Last Enemy to be defeated is Death."

Spyro struggled to understand this. Then it came into his head. "You're Death!?"

"Indeed." Death raised his scythe. "The death of you."

Spyro leapt out of the way and fired a Darkness Blast at him. Death recoiled but was then hit with a Fear Ball from Cynder.

The Chronicler was starting to wake up. He saw the battle and began to crawl his way to a switch. He pulled it and a portal opened behind Death. "Now Spyro!"

Spyro leapt at Death and kicked him backwards. Death lost his balance but held onto the edges. Spyro let out a Dragon Beam and it made Death let go of the portal and fall through.

Cynder looked at Spyro. "So we're dealing with mythical beings now? What won't we fight?"

Spyro smiled as he went over to the Chronicler. "Spyro, you can't beat Death. Unlike Malefor he is immortal. I know you will try but I would hate it for Death to be your end."

"I have to die sometime." Spyro sighed. "But if I am going to be defeated by Death then I'm going to make sure he's going down with me."

"That's what I've liked about you Spyro." Malefor's voice rang through the room. "You always are willing to fight, even before you know what you're fighting."

Spyro looked around to see a small crystal in the middle of the room, with Malefor's eyes in the centre. "You never get out of my life do you?"

"How could I?" Malefor laughed. "Every enemy you've faced, I have known. Every time you face a new enemy, I know what they can do. In a way I am your greatest enemy and most valuable ally."

Spyro growled and narrowed his eyes. "Then tell me how to defeat Death."

"There is one weapon that can do that." Malefor seemed pleased with himself. "The Fang of Death's Bane." Cynder looked frightened. "Oh yes, I forgot that you used that to slaughter many inhabitants of villages around the world. So where did you put it Cynder?"

"I had to use in the Convexity to get your essence out." Cynder's voice shook. "It would be there."

Malefor smiled. "It's not that simple. Death has already taken this place over and now his army is patrolling the area. They must be trying to find the Fang."

"Then we need an army." Spyro frowned. "The Skylanders aren't ready and only I can see Death. So we need an army of me. That doesn't make sense."

Malefor laughed. "Fortunately Spyro, I have a solution. Your Darkness Blast. You absorbed it from Nighthawk. If you can gain more abilities like that, you might stand a chance."

Spyro snorted. "And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Well, you have six abilities already." Malefor said calmly. "Fire, Ice, Electricity, Earth, Darkness and Time. You shouldn't have to unlock the breath for Time and the other two won't be too hard. Fortunately I know how to acquire them. The last two are Space and Light. The two dragons that have these abilities are Starstrike and Harfinate."

"Starstrike will give it to me without trouble but who's Harfinate?" Spyro sighed. "I'm guessing another psychopath?"

Malefor nodded. "Dread knows him well. Get up you lazy pile of flesh."

Dread appeared inside the crystal. "So, my old friend Harfinate needs to die to get the Fang. Last time I saw him was yesterday."

"Wait, what?" Spyro looked confused.

"Oh yes, he is here." Dread smiled. "So you need that ability and face the army of Death. You have no choice."

"Lucky thing I'm here." Starstrike appeared behind them. "I fear that seven abilities won't be enough."

"Have faith in the boy Starstrike." Ignitus walked out from behind Starstrike. "After all, he's done a lot more than any dragon of his should have."

Starstrike nodded. "Well Spyro, I will give you my gift of Light. But beware of the gift of Space. It is the most powerful element in existence. You will have to be very careful."

Spyro smiled. "Hey, I've fought against Death himself. I'll be fine." Starstrike rose up and a spark came out of him. The spark entered Spyro and he felt the something awaken. He opened his mouth and a stream of pure Light left him. Spyro relaxed as he smiled. "I think I'm ready to take on Harfinate."

Epilogue

Harfinate stood outside Malefor's cell. "I told you Dread, keep Spyro away from here."

"Sorry old friend, but you have no idea what you're getting into by joining forces with Death." Dread smiled. "But now you can't extract revenge without letting me loose."

"I'm not letting Malefor out." Harfinate snarled. "But if you do get let out, then I will tear your heart out and eat it whole."

"So dark." Dread laughed. "Pity you don't have the guts to do so."

Harfinate growled as he punched the cell. The outside cracked and Dread smiled. "I will kill you Dread!" Harfinate punched the cell again and it shattered.

Malefor stepped out of the cell and laughed. "You gullible fool. I will let you live so Spyro can get the Fang, but then, I will return. Then Spyro will die."


End file.
